Adventures in Fairy Tail
by Odayaka Hana
Summary: What if two people suddenly appeared in the guild one day? And they are d****n******s. Read the story to find out who they are, what their powers are and how's their life in Fairy Tail. Sorry not good with Summaries and also this is my first story.
1. 2 New Members

Hi, this is my first story so please oh please go easy on me.

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. Only Eli Kokoro and Sam Odayaka, they are my OCs so if you want to use them please ask permission and I'll gladly lend them to you for your story. If you want to borrow them of course.**

* * *

On a train going to Magnolia

? POV

"Hey are we there yet?"

"For the 45th time, almost"

"Do you think we can fit in?"

"No shit, Sherlock"

Natsu's POV

Me and Ice princess were fighting our daily fights, when suddenly we felt a powerful energy coming towards the guild.

Normal POV

"Hi, is this Fairy Tail?" A girl with blue hair, about the same as Wendy's, with a rainbow coloured hairband, wearing yellow t-shirt, brown shorts, running shoes and a bow and arrow on her back, with a boy beside her with blonde hair, green cap, wearing blue t-shirt, green cargo pants, running shoes, a green bag with medical stuff and a bow and arrow on his back.

"State your name and your business here" asked Erza, with a demanding tone

"I'm Eli Kokoro and this is Sam Odayaka, and we want to join this guild it looks so cool." answered Eli, calmly with a smile on her face.

"I can state my own name, thank you very much" said Sam, with an obvious annoyance in his voice

"hehe... Gomenasai (Sorry)"

"Do you need a guide to the master's office?" asked Mirajane

"Nah... It's fine it has a sign 'Master's office' in that door on the second floor."

*After they went up*

"Stripper, do you think it's from them, you know the powerful energy?" asked Natsu

"Pretty much, pyro."

*Large crash from the Master's office*

"Wow, what was that?!" asked Levy, who jumped in surprise

"Ara, ara they're making a mess already."

*A cheer being heard in the Master's room*

'Bipolar much?' The guild sweat dropped at the sound

*After the multiple sounds coming from the room*

"Okay, this is our new guild members, Eli Kokoro and Sam Odayaka. Make them feel at home."

"AYE SIR!"

"Hi, we're Team Natsu"

"I'm Erza Scarlet"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia"

"Gray Fulbuster"

"Natsu Dragneel's the name. Eli, Sam why do you guys smell like dragons?" (A/N : if you're asking why I know their names full detail it's because I watch it a lot of times so I know everything about them)

"That's because-"

* * *

Cliffhanger... Sorry if I left it like that I'm doing a poll if I should continue it a lot.  
Please go to my profile, poll ends at 31st of May. Exams are coming up but I still have time to check the poll every night and if it's 'Yes' I'll post the new chapter right away. And if it's no I'll delete this story and erase it from its existence but you still have to get my permission with my 2 OCs.


	2. Hilarious Downfall of Metal and Fire

New chappie

Disclaimer - don't own FT only Eli, Sam and the bad guys

* * *

"That's because we were raised by dragons. Duh.." said Eli, with a annoyed tone in her voice.

"May I ask who are your dragons?" asked Wendy, politely

"Both of us?" asked Sam

"Yup"

"Our's is Fire-princess, Grandy, Metal-face, Poison-head and others." said Eli

"Who are they?"

"What she mean is, Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana, Cobra (not the man) and many others." explained Sam

Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy just stood there with their chins hitting the ground

"Do you know where they are?" they asked simultaneously

Eli and Sam just look at them with a 'WTF?!' face.

"Of course we do, seriously how can you train with dragons if you don't know where they are? Plus, they asked to visit them from time to time." said Eli

"Where are they?" demanded Gajeel and Natsu

"Can I please meet Grandine? I'm her daughter." asked Wendy

"Sure" answered Eli and Sam, simultaneously

"But sorry, only you Wendy because you asked nicely and said 'please'" Eli said with a small evil laugh at the end

"WHAT?!"

"You heard it right"

"Fine, can we please see our parents?" Gajeel and Natsu said, while giving a slight glare

"No"

"WTF?"

"Since we know what the others do when they are angry, judging from your memories. Eat Erza-san's cake and call Lucy-chan's spirits weird and call the two of them ugly, then we'll show you guys where they are" Sam said

"NO WAY, WE'RE GONNA DIE IF WE DO THAT!"

"Fine, say 'bye bye' to meeting your parents, except for Wendy-chan that is." Sam said while chuckling with Eli evilly.

"Fine"

Eli and Sam watched the duo, with an evil Cheshire smile

As Gajeel and Natsu went to Erza, who was eating her strawberry shortcake and ate it whole. Erza sat there wide eyed, thinking 'how dare they eat my cake'.

After that, the stupid duo went to Lucy, who was chatting with Levy about books and stuff, looked up and saw Gajeel and Natsu who was sweating bullets.

"What's up guys?"

"Lucy, your ugly and your celestial spirits are weak"

Lucy gasped

Suddenly, the guild felt two dangerous and evil aura emitting from the two girls.

"Hey Sam, I think you just dug their grave."

"No biggie"

"That was my first cake from the newly opened bakery" said Erza, while equipping to her Sea Empress Armor

"You perverts, calling my spirits weird!" said Lucy, summoning Aquarius from a water bottle

"Crap"

"GUYS, RUN AWAY ERZA AND LUCY ARE ON THEIR DEMON MODE!"

Now Gajeel and Natsu are really gonna die...

"Ready Lucy?"

"Ready"

"Bye guys, may the pits of hell be with you!" yelled Eli, from the door of the guild

"Don't worry we'll be waiting for you outside the guild!" assured Sam

*After the two idiots knocked on death's door and ran away*

"'sigh' I guess I'm gonna have to heal them" said Wendy

"LEAVE THEM IN PAIN!" shouted Erza and Lucy, with demonic voices

* * *

Arigato to Scarlet Forest for the message and I'm still continuing the poll


	3. Welcome to the Dragon Realm

**Me: Hey Guys! New chapter 3 here. And we have our guest Eli!  
**

**Eli: Hi! Enjoy the story and here is the Disclaimer:** **_Disclaimer - Kawaiijapanese or Hana doesn't own FT only Eli, Sam and the soon-to-be bad guys. If she did, she would make the story NaLu and add me and Sam in it. Although, Bad thing is, she doesn't know how to draw the characters, only me and Sam._**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, fine we'll take you to the dragons since you really did it" said Eli, while trying not to laugh at the pathetic looks of the duo.

Natsu and Gajeel glared at the said girl.

Eli pulled out an arrow from her bag and focused on making a sharp shot in the wall.

"Guys, step away" Sam warned

When Eli released the arrow, the arrow suddenly transformed into a portal.

"Hey guys wanna come?"

"Sure"

"Lucy, Levy ya' guys comin'?" asked Eli

'?'

"It's gonna be a once in a lifetime opportunity.." provoked Sam

"We're coming" answered Levy and Lucy, right away. (A/N : I decided to make this Levy and Lucy because I just realised that I didn't write that much lines for them)

"Welcome to the Dragon's Realm" announced Eli

"Sorry for the others but only those that are approved by us can come here since, we didn't tell you guys this but, I'm the prince and Eli is the princess of this world and we can come here anytime we want to." explained Sam

Inside the portal, the group can see different types of places such as; one with Lavas and Volcanos at one side, Metal junk at another, Gardens in the sky, and other stuff.

"Flame-ass, Metal-freak! Where are you?!" shouted Eli, so loud you can hear it in the whole realm, causing the dragon slayers, except for Sam, to cringe

*In the bushes*  
("I guess they're here again..."  
"Shut the fuck up they can hear you.")

"We can hear the both of you." said Sam and Eli, saying it with an obvious tone

The group saw two men in the bushes, one with red spiky hair and onyx eyes like Natsu's, wearing a flame designed t-shirt, black shorts and running shoes. And the other looking like another version of Gajeel only with less piercings, look at Eli with horrified looks pasted on their faces. (A/N : This is just the work of my imagination)

"Eli, Sam heheh.. You guys are back already?" asked the one with spiky red hair, while sweating bullets.

"We thought y-you g-g-guys w-won't come back until tomorrow" said the one that looks like Gajeel

"Damn right we are" said Eli, with an eyebrow twitching.

"We made plans to just come here now than tomorrow" explained Sam

Suddenly, a woman with blue hair, wearing a kimono with cherry blossoms in it with black wooden sandals came.

"Hey perfect timing as always" Eli said, sarcastically

"Are you 3 fighting?" asked the one with blue hair, with a smile but also with a dark aura emitting from her

"No ma'am, we're super duper best friends forever" said the three (Eli, Igneel (but they don't know it's him) and Metalicana (same with Igneel)), pretending being Happy no.2

"Hey Eli, Sam aren't those our kids?"

"Quite"

"Natsu, you really grown up" said Igneel, grinning at Natsu

"Igneel?" asked Natsu, eyes almost tearing up

"Sup Gajeel, dude you look ridiculous" said Metalicana, while smirking

"Old man, not my fault. The two devils made us anger the worst women" protested  
Gajeel

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL US?!" asked Eli and Sam, with veins popping out of their heads

"GAJEEL, DO YOU WANT TO BE PUNISHED AGAIN?!" Lucy and Erza said, with dark voices ready to kill

"Help me..."

"No thanks Gajeel, they look vicious especially Eli and Sam they are the worst when angered" said Metalicana, while shivering

"Say what?"

"You heard me"

"What do they do?"

"You really want to know?" Metalicana asked, with an unsure face

Gajeel nodded in response

"First, they send you to the pits of hell, which is Igneel's place. Then, they send you to the grave of broken bones,which is mine. And then, they do all the dragons roar of all elements one by one on you, repeatedly. You would be lucky to be alive on a 10 days trip walking to Grandine's place from the North Pole." said Metalicana while shivering at the end.

"Hey, flame freak was that true and how do you know?" Asked Gajeel to Igneel

"Yes it's true and I know because we experienced it"

"Wow... it is pretty surprising if you're alive"

* * *

**Me: Hi! Did you guys like the story?**

**Eli: Are we really that vicious? And shouldn't you be studying for your test?**

**Me: Don't you dare tell my mom or I swear you're gonna taste the life in hell!**

**Eli: You didn't even answer the first question, Idiot**

**Me: Don't call me an idiot! And yes you guys are that vicious WHEN angered. Bye, turn off the lights when you're done. *walks away***

**Eli: Okay... Bye guys, see you in the next chapter *turns off the lights***


	4. Fellow Dragon slayers and Full names

**Me: Hey Guys! New chapter 4 here. And we have our guest Eli! ... Again  
**

**Eli: Hi! Enjoy the story and here is the Disclaimer:** **_Disclaimer - Kawaiijapanese or Hana doesn't own FT only Eli, Sam and the soon-to-be bad guys and some dragons except Metal freak, Fire spit, and Aunty Grandy because they are Hiro Mashima's. If she did, she would make the story NaLu and add me and Sam in it. _**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

*explosion comes from out of nowhere*

"Another explosion? Igneel, how many explosions in total this week?" Asked Sam

"Total? Maybe around 25 or more. Ask Sapphire, she's been counting it to report to you guys. **(Sapphire is the water dragon)**" answered Igneel

"Okay"

"Mataku, how many explosions can acid-face do in a year? Last month was 120. It's getting to be a bother"

"Sam, who is she talking about?" asked Lucy

"She's talking about Alex, he can do numerous explosions in a year since he always experiments acids and chemicals but fails to do so and he has a rivalry with Eli. When they fight, their monster mode comes out"

"She can fight with a boy? I thought he would probably be a girl since she is one."

"Nope, but they have the rivalry like Natsu and Gray. They fight with magic and fists but they care for each other. Long story, short they're frienemies and the only one who can stop them is Amy" explained Sam

"Cool."

"Luce, don't say cool you sound a little like Jason" said Natsu, while shivering at the end

"Now I remember. Sam, Eli, what are your full names?" asked Gray

"Mine is Sam Topaz Odayaka"

"And mine's Eli Aquamarine Kokoro"

"Your middle names are birthstones?" asked Levy

"Yeah it depends what's your hair color"

"Only Alex, Em and Amy have their names shortened and have no middle names because their names are already birthstones"

"Alex is Alexandrite, Em is Emerald, while Amy is Amethyst"

"Oh..."

"Let's go guys I have to go change my clothes and plus, I want you guys to meet some fellow dragon slayers"

"Where are we going?" asked Wendy

"To the castle?"

*Inside the castle*

"Wow.." exclaimed everyone except the dragons, Eli and Sam

"Yeah, yeah we know it's cool and all but you guys better change in to a festival-ish clothes Grandine and Igneel will show you guys the changing rooms we're having a fireworks show and Magic training. I know it's weird training in the type of clothes you're wearing but you'll know when you get there. Bye guys." explained Eli

"Bye"

*After changing*

Eli is wearing a knee cut blue kimono, with rainbow cherry blossoms in it, Lucy, a full yellow kimono, with stars in it, Wendy, a sky blue kimono like Lucy, with clouds in it, Levy, a yellow kimono with orange daisies, Erza, a red kimono, with a sword designed in it. The boys are wearing festival clothes **(Sorry, I don't know what they are called)**.

"Minna, do you know where Eli and Sam are? I can't find them anywhere."

"Sorry, we're late." apologised Eli and Sam

"It's fine, but may I ask who are those behind you?" asked Erza

"Oh this is Acid-breath, Em and Amy"

"I have a name you know."

"I know I just chose not to use it" smirked Eli

"I'm Alex"

"Nice to meet you" greeted Em and Amy

The gang nodded in response

"Alex, Poison dragon slayer"

"Hi, I'm Emerald, Em for short, I'm an Earth dragon slayer"

"I'm Amethyst, Amy for short, Time dragon slayer"

"Don't worry introducing yourselves I already explained it to them on the way here" explained Sam

"Sure"

"Let's go"

* * *

**Me: Hi! Did you guys like the story?**

**Eli: Hey! Why in the fucking hell did you add that Acid bastard!**

**Alex: Pfft.. You just can't handle my awesomeness.**

**Eli: Dude, your shits are open.**

**Alex: *looks down his pants and sees his zipper is open then after .5 seconds realises what she means and screams like a girl trying to close it but is hilariously failing***

**Eli: Bwahahahaha... *continues laughter while ROFL [Rolling On The Floor Laughing]***

**Me: Oh my God. LOL. And he said he was awesome *joins Eli laughing**

**Eli and Me: Hahaha... Okay that's enough laughter for now... *regains composure... Can't hold it in* HAHAHAHA! *failed keeping it in***


	5. Author's Sad Note

**For those that read my story,**

**Sorry, but I'm not going to be able to update the story much faster because I need to study revisions for the Final Exam and I'm still working on it every night if I still have energy to do so. And the poll is canceled I'm going to continue the story. If you're wondering what's Alex, Amy and Em's info here:**

**Alex:  
Full name: _Alexandite Doku_  
Age - _17_  
Gender - _Male_  
Hair color - _Green_  
Eyes color - _Purple_  
What he wears - _green shirt with jogging pants and wears a spikey bracelet_  
Magic :_ Poison Dragon Slaying_**

**Amy:  
Full name: _Amethyst Rairakku_  
Age -_ 18_  
Gender -_ Female_  
Hair color -_ Dark Violet_  
Eyes color -_ Onyx_  
What she wears -_ outfit like Temari in Shugo Chara!_  
Magic -_ Time Dragon Slaying_**

**Em:  
Full name: _Emerald Midori_  
Age - _13_  
Gender - _Female_  
Hair color - _Green _  
Eyes color - _Brown_  
What she wears - _an outfit like Hotaru in Shugo Chara! Except its color is green_  
Magic - _Earth Dragon Slaying_**

* * *

**I promise I'll make it up to you guys by posting the new chapter once my exam is done**


	6. Dragon Games

**Me: Finally I've been doing this for one week and also study for the test it's already tomorrow ****(-_-)**

**Eli: How about I just say the Disclaimer then you can go back to your studies now**

**Me: *sniff, sniff* Arigato, Eli-nee (T ^ T)**

**Eli: You're welcome. Disclaimer : Hana~chan dosen' t own FT and Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeny only me, Sam, the dragonslayers and their dragons, and soon to be bad guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Let's go"

"Go where?" asked Natsu

"Outside?"

"Sorry"

*they are passing the gallery hall on the way*

"Sam, what's that?" asked Wendy

The picture Wendy was pointing at was a picture with Eli, Sam, the dragon slayers, and dragons in human form and it's like they are all in a ball. Eli and Sam were blushing scarlet red while Sam was giving Eli a golden flower. Eli was wearing a blue and violet dress

"Oh that?"

Wendy nodded

The Eli had her bangs shadow her eyes and Sam, Alex, Em and Amy look at her with sympathy.

"Sorry"

"No I-it's o-okay" answered Eli

"You see, Wendy. That was the day of our 13th and 14th birthday and the dragon ball and the day her sister died because of darkness." answered Sam

"What was the name of her sister?" asked Lucy

"Kuro Kokoro" said Eli

"Who drew that picture?" asked Levy, trying to lighten up the mood

"The same person we're going to meet up with outside"

"Miki Ato"

"She's really good at Art and can paint a picture for .5 seconds"

"WOW"

*outside*

"Miki~chan!"

There was a girl around the age of 12 with blue eyes and pink hair with a yellow beret wearing a rainbow coloured dress and had a huge smile

"Hi Eli~chan!"

"Hi Miki~chan"

"Hi Sam~kun"

"Who are they?"

"Our friends from Fairy Tail. Why?"

"Can I paint you guys in group?"

"Sure"

*after .7 seconds*

"Done"

The group were astounded. Their faces and every detail was correct. Head to toe.

"Told you she's really awesome"

"Can we take this to Reedus?"

"Sure?"

"The Magic Show off is starting in 120 minutes" announced Amy

"Got it!"

"So... Where's Sora and Aka?" asked Eli

"Including Koi and Lero" added Sam

"They're in the meeting spot, where else?"

"Hey, how come you know our names?" asked Lucy

"Oh it's because some of us, me, Sam, Miki, Midori and Koi, are planning to join Fairy Tail since diaper times" answered Eli

"How come you never came?"

"It's because we haven't completed our training in Dragon Slaying magic" explained Sam

"I don't even know why it's called Dragon 'Slaying' magic it's stupid we don't even slay our own dragons" said Em

"Eli, do you even remember Sting and Rogue?" asked Alex

Eli's face darkened

'Shit! I did it'

"Natsu, minna do you know where the fucking bastards, Sting and Rouge, are located?" asked Eli with a too sweet voice and a seemingly too sweet smile

When Natsu and the others were almost opening their mouths to answer, when they saw Sam and the other dragon slayers shaking their heads, putting an 'X' with their arms, and gagging, they didn't know what it meant until Sam wrote with his magic 'don't tell her, if you don't want to see a bloody sight' then Em created Sting and Rogue and Eli puppets showing them what she will do when she finds them with the other dragon slayers adding the effects.

There they saw Eli strangling The twin Duo then doing all the dragons roar on them repeatedly until they died. All the gang could do was open their mouths with no sound out.

"So?"

"We don't know"

"Aww.."

Everybody sighed in relief

*in the meeting spot*

"Eli, Sam!"

The group saw a blonde haired girl with a typical white apron and a frilly, green dress under it with green shoes with laces that cross to create an "x". And has emerald green eyes.

"Hi Sora! How are you?" asked Sam

"I'm fine, have you seen Aka?"

"Here I am"

A girl with brown eyes wearing a pink cheerleading dress with a red bandana in combination with a red visor with pink hair tied into a side ponytail with a red heart-shaped hair clip. And appears to be wearing round, puffy-type shorts under her skirt. She also wears white trainers with red outlining on the top socks.

"Hi, how's it goin'?"

"Fine, so far"

"Guys, do you want to move around a bit there are many kinds of stalls here any kind of magic is included for the dragons and the dragon slayers. Good news is, everything sold here is free. Meet you guys at the the Center at 8:00 sharp no delays or you will be punished" demanded Eli, while her face darkening at the end

"AYE"

Natsu's POV **(Wow haven't done this for a while)**

Woah, is that fire BBQ! Cool!

"Hey Igneel!"

"'Sup Natsu"

"Does it taste good?"

"Yup, try it out yourself. Everything IS free"

Lucy's POV

"Hey Levy I'm just going to look for celestial keys"

"Sure! Bye Lu~chan. I'm going to check out the library"

"'Kay Bye!"

Now if only I can find those rare keys...

Erza's POV

I wonder where they sell the armours...and swords

"Hello, how many swords do you sell?"

The man smirked

"1674 swords. Every kind not found in Earthland. None is fake, made by real swordsmen"

Let's just say all Erza could do was be surprised.

"I'll buy 200 of it"

"Deal"

Gray's POV

"Hi, can I have a Chocolate mint flavoured ice cream?"

"Here you go"

Best. Ice. Cream. In. The. World.

Gajeel's POV

"Where do they sell the METAL!"

"Gajeel it's just right over there"

"Hey Metalicana" **(uwahh! I don't know what to write for chain mail (~_~;))**

Wendy's POV

'I wonder where's Grandeeny?'

"Wendy!"

"Grandeeny!"

"Hi, want to look around together?"

"Sure"

Levy's POV

'Thank Kami, I finally found the library'

"Hello, excuse me, how many books are there here?"

"Around 10 000 ma'am"

Normal POV (...again)

"Hi, we'll you guys are early"

"Well you said 8:00 sharp"

"Ehehehe... It's still 7:55 you know?"

*the start of the show*

"Sorry guys but this is like a magic show off and only dragon slayers from the dragon world can participate so I guess enjoy the show. Bye!"

"Humans and Dragons, may we present the Magic Show off!"

"Presenting the participants, Odayaka Sam the Calm, Kokoro Eli the Heart, Oen Aka the Cheer, Doku Alex the Poison, Rairakku Amy the Lilac, Midori Emerald the Jade, Kumo Sora the Soft, Midori Koi the Earth, and Taiyo Lero the Sun!"

"I read in a book in the Library that each of the dragon slayers have their own title"

"Cool, like I'm the Salamander and Erza is Titania?"

"Yea"

The partipants all arrived in the Arena with smile is their faces all tall and proud

"Hey guys!" greeted Sam, to the Fairy Tail mages

"Okay, announcing, the first game is...

H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
"THE KNIFE GAME!"

"Oh no..."

* * *

**Eli and the dragonslayers that participated in the games: WHY, OUT OF ALL THE GAMES YOU PICKED YOU JUST HAD TO USE THE KNIFE GAME!**

**Me: *tilts my head cutely* because in Google Images, when I searched The Knife Game it just looked challenging and freaky scary with Jeff the Killer on it playing it, so I chose to use the knife game I was planning to use it for the last round of the games but I reconsidered and chose it to be in the first one instead. Why? Do you guys have a problem? *bows down my head eyes shadowed but is smiling a killer smirk with eyes glowing blood red***

**Eli and the dragonslayers that participated in the games: *notices my facial expression* Nope, n-n-not at a-all**


	7. First and Second Round of the DMG

**Me: Yay! The fucking test is done!****  
**

**Eli: How about I just say the Disclaimer then you can go back to your Chinese Exam Revision**

**Me: Wow, you're such a mood destroyer**

**Eli: You're welcome. Disclaimer : Hana~chan dosen' t own FT and Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeny only me, Sam, the dragonslayers and their dragons, and soon to be bad guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

"THE KNIFE GAME!"

"Oh no" said ? And ?

"Hell yeah!" shouted Eli and Sam

"Are you fucking crazy?!" shouted Koi

"No"

Em almost tried to cry. Keyword: almost.

"My fingers aren't gonna survive. Uwahh!"

"It's alright" comforted Amy

"Yeah, she's right... Since everybody knows the lyrics too well but don't play the game. It's weird" said Lero

"Okay? Let's start the challenge. The challenge is: #1: Try NOT to get your fingers literally cut off, since we're using a real sharp knife" announced the MC

Gasps filled the arena. The FT members' eyes widened like saucers and were glad not to be there

"#2: One wrong tone and word in the lyrics and you're out of the games and will be safely seated somewhere in the audience. Our first would be Sam Odayaka!"

The crowd cheered. The FT members watched anxiously. Levy in Gajeel's arms in fright that Sam may cut his fingers clean and Lucy in Natsu's arms in the same way as Levy. Only, Gray, Erza, Gajeel and Natsu noticed Eli's amused smile as if she already knows what will happen and didn't look scared AT ALL.

The crowd quieted.

Sam took a deep breath and took the sharp knife and...

"Oh, I have all my fingers  
The knife goes Chop Chop Chop  
If I miss the spaces between  
my fingers will come off  
And if I hit my fingers, blood will soon come out  
But all the same I play this game, cause that's what's it's all about!

No you can't use a pencil. You cannot use a pen,  
The only way is with a knife when danger is your friend  
And some may call it stupid, some may call it dumb  
But all the same we play this cause it's so damn fun!

Oh! I have all my fingers  
The knife goes Chop Chop Chop  
If I miss the spaces in between  
My finger will come off  
But all the same I play this game, cause that's what's it's all about!

Oh! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop!  
I'm picking up the speed  
And if I hit my finger  
Then my hand will start to bleed!"

He sang the song and moved the knife with such AMAZING speed. And all the crowd could do was cheer while some was still trying to get their jaw off the ground

"Wow. Next is Eli Kokoro. Maybe she could do better or not"

"You guys really shouldn't underestimate me" she said with a smirk

"Sam or MC, get a fast speed recorder"

Both of them got one just in case one can't do it

"You may start NOW" and he pushed the button

"Done!"

"That was only 1 second"

The crowd stared at her disbelievingly. For they only heard one tap and that's it

"It didn't catch anything except a tap" announced the MC

"I got it. Your recorder isn't the speed of sound mine is" said Sam

They all listened at the sound in Sam's recorder as he played it slowly. Eli got the pitch correctly, the taps too.

"You know Eli, that was your slowest your personal record is .1 millisecond"

"Gomenasai"

Now if the chins of the people watching haven't touched the ground yet they would have had now. When Natsu and Gajeel told Lucy and Levy that Sam didn't cut his fingers at all they watched Eli and they were impressed over the moon.

"Impressive, next is Aka Oen."

*timeskip: the end of the game* **(too lazy to copy, paste, copy, paste...)**

"Amazing! Every player is still here by the end of this game! May we ask as to how all of you managed to do the knife game?"

"We play this a lot until none of our fingers literally bled" explained Aka and Alex

"OMG!"

"Since all of you have all passed, the next round is the MPF. Dont think this is made by the magic council in Earthland, for this is an MPF made in here!"

"So... Where is it?" asked Sora

"Here!"

"That's a big catch?"

The DMPF was about 5ft tall with a dragon in the inside of the ball

"Hey, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, you guys can participate at this round think of it as a training because we're going home when it's already the GMG"

"Now, just pick a card from the bag

"6"

"12"

"3"

"5"

"2"

"11"

"1"

"7"

"4"

"9"

"10"

"8"

"Who has 1?"

"Me" announced Lero

"Okay, now just step up. The challenge is that: You have to have the strongest roar. That's all it takes. Eli and Sam since you two are elemental dragon slayer you are only allowed to use 1 element of the roars, like for example; you chose to use Dark so that is the only element you can use. That's all. Let's begin!"

"Light dragon's ROAR!"

'8647'

"Next?"

"I am" Aka

"Celestial dragon's ROAR!"

'8435'

"AKA! I WANTED TO USE THAT ELEMENT YOU BIMBO!"

"σ(^_^;) Gomenasai, but you do know that's my only element right?"

"(T ^ T)"

"Ehehehe it's okay Eli just choose another element" comforted Sam

"*goes into EMO corner...(-_-)*"

"*sweatdrop* Who's up next?"

"Koi, you're up"

"Earth dragon's ROAR"

'8774'

"Next up!"

"Emmy, gambatte!"

"Arigato, Eli~nee"

"Earth dragon's ROAR"

"Are they siblings?" asked Lucy

"No, they just have the same dragon"

'8678'

"Nice"

"Awesome, she's almost as good as Koi" complimented Natsu

"I must say I'm thoroughly impressed and at such a young age as Wendy" said Erza

"Fire-breath you're up"

"Fire dragon's ROAR"

'8657'

"Awesome" said Eli, as she gave a high-five to Natsu

"Thanks"

"I bet I can do better than bluie over there" boasted Alex

"Oh yeah? Bring it on pink princess! I could beat the crap out of you anytime" yelled Eli

"You wanna go?"

"Bring it motherfucker"

'Boom! Smack! Crackle!'

And there layed Eli and Alex, with their souls trying to come out of their body and Sam trying to force them in

"Language"

"Amy, curse you"

Amy did a death glare at the said girl

"What did you say?"

"That me and him are the best of friends"

"Wow she's like a second Erza" said Gray and Natsu, simultaneously while shivering at the end

"And we're like the second you"

"Who are the ones that can break a fight here? You know with Eli?"

"Grandine, if Eli vs Igneel vs Metalicana. Amy, Eli vs Alex"

"So who's up?"

"Amethyst the Violent" Eli answered

Amy growled

"The fuck did you call me?"

"You hypocrite, you told us to watch our languages when you do it yourself"

"Shut up"

"Time dragon's ROAR"

'8999'

"Wow, was that necessary?"

"You pissed me off that's why"

"Hey Baka inu, you're up"

"Go Alex~kun"

Eli tried to stifle a laugh

"Poison dragon's ROAR"

'8656'

"Bwahahahaha"

"Wendy~chan"

"Okay"

"Sky dragon's ROAR"

'8454'

"Oh my gosh! Wendy~chan is stronger than you hahaha!"

"Sam"

"Finally"

"Lightning dragon's ROAR"

'9886'

"Great!" said Eli, while high five-ing Sam

"Sora"

"Sure"

"Ice dragon's ROAR"

'8897'

"Great job Sora!"

"Thanks"

"Metal stick your turn"

Gajeel grunted

"Iron dragon's ROAR"

'8898'

"Cool"

"Ha! Take that Salamander! I'm stronger than you!"

Natsu looked away

"Eli"

"I knew I was last"

"Water dragon's ROAR"

The DPF broke

'9999'

Gajeel and Natsu looked at Eli in disbelief

"Wow" was all Wendy could say

All the other dragon slayers just sighed with a smile

'We knew this was going to happen' the other dragon slayers, the ones that already knew Eli's power, thought simultaneously

"Yay! You have just been beaten by a girl"

Gajeel and Natsu fell unconscious

"The battles"

"Here is the paper it will start tomorrow"

(Battles:

1st Day:

Single Battles:

-Natsu vs Koi

-Gajeel vs Lero

Tag Battles:

-Eli and Sam vs Gajeel and Natsu (Gajeel and Natsu fainted (again...)

-Amy and Wendy vs Sora and Em

2nd Day:

-Eli vs Alex (Alex and Eli were glaring at each other)

-Amy vs Sam (Amy and Sam sighed)

Tag Battles:

-Koi and Lero vs Amy and Aka

3rd Day:

-Wendy vs Em

-Aka vs Sora (Wendy, Em and Sora were hiding)

No Tag Battles)

* * *

**Eli: Thank you Hana! Now I can rub it in his face that I can beat him**

**Me: Yeah, yeah you're welcome, now keep quiet and finish dis stuff, I still need to make Blondie and Brownie (wow I sound so racist) those paper fans with the designs on it that I made and I got to study my Chinese Exam on Friday and we played bowling so my hands really sore surprisingly I managed to stay up until midnight. It's currently 12:22 am**

**Eli: How come your mom never sees you?**

**Me: My lock on the door is my saviour **

**Eli: Weird... BTW See you on the Battles ByeBye! （≧∇≦）**


	8. Weird Morning

**Me: Yay! I'm done! And our reports have been given and I passed Yay! And just a head start the d****ate I updated this is June 15, 2014 and tomorrow I have a one week field trip/residential so I have to pack I'll try hard to make a new chapter when I come back home since I'm not bringing my IPad which I use to make my new chapters**

**Eli: Congrats! I'll just say the Disclaimer then you can go pack more of your stuff**

**Me: Wow, you're really nice but why do I have a feeling that you just want to get rid of me and have yourself a one week vacation when you know you're coming with me there?**

**Eli: Fuck you. Disclaimer : Hana~chan dosen' t own FT and Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeny only me, Sam, the dragonslayers and their dragons, and soon to be bad guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Okay, so here are the lists, now what?"

"We sleep, duh"

"Eli-san, Sam-san do you have exceeds?" Asked Wendy

"Please no -san just call me Sam"

"Same as him but just call me Eli~chan, Ok?" Eli said giving a thumbs up

"Sure"

"All right now back to your question, Yes, we have exceeds"

"Where are they?"

"I can sense them and in 5 seconds, she'll come" said Eli in a supreme voice

"Stop acting smart Eli, it's weird" snorted Alex

"Fuck off, what's your problem with me being smart?"

"I just told you, black eyes"

"I no speak ingles me entire life muchacho bitch" Eli said putting on a fake moustache

Alex grabbed her fake moustache

"MI BIGOTE" (FYI: Bigote means moustache)

Before she could answer, a voice cried

"Eli~chan!"

"Shut up! And stop dragging me!"

The group turned their heads and saw an exceed, yellow with brown eyes and is wearing a light orange t-shirt with blue shorts underneath and violet converse shoes with a pistol in the side, riding a scooter while dragging another exceed, brown with dark blue eyes and is wearing a white shirt that says, 'I'm awesome and I know it', with blue shorts like the other one and green converse shoes with a crossbow and arrows in his back, getting dragged by the collar of his shirt

"Hey Akarui, Suta" Alex said in a bored tone

"Hey" greeted Suta in monotone

"You see, Akarui is Eli's exceed and Suta is mine" explained Sam

"Whoa, whoa, STOP!" yelled Eli

"Slow down!" yelled Suta

*Crash*

"Akarui..." said Eli, while emitting a purple and dark aura

"Gomenasai Eli~chan hehehe" apologised Akarui, sweating bullets

"You're a dead cat!" screamed Eli, who suddenly has a red scythe in her hand

"Suta, Sam, somebody, anybody help ME!" Akarui screamed, panickly grabbing her scooter which surprisingly doesn't have a single scratch on it

"Hn"

"TRAITORS!"

"Mwahahaha!" cackles Eli

After some time Eli caught Akarui

Akarui started screaming while Eli was dragging her by the tail somewhere while cackling

In the end, Eli caught Akarui and drags her somewhere. Gunshots, screams and evil laughter can be heard

Let's just say everybody got freaked out and when they investigate..

H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
Cliff hanger!  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
Just jokin' go down some more cause I'm feeling evil (￣^￣)ゞ  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
The two girls were just playing Black Ops 2

"Hey you son of a bitch take that and that"

"Eli you almost KILLED ME"

"Not my fault Rui"

"Σ（ﾟдﾟlll"

"（；￣ェ￣)"

"(T ^ T)"

Everybody fell anime style

"Wait, why do you call her Rui? Not Akarui?" asked Wendy

"It's her nickname" answered Sam

"Plus, if we call her Aka, it's like calling the other Aka and it would make things complicated for everybody so everybody just calls her Rui than Aka" added Eli

Everybody was confused

"*sigh* what I meant is this.. Aka"

"Yeah?" said the human Aka

"Not you my exceed"

"See? Now do you get it?"

Everyone nodded in response

"Okay to politely introduce myself, I'm Suta, Sam's exceed, I use Aera and Time Arc a thing not time as like Past, Present and Future though I can do that in emergencies only and luckily it only takes half of my magic supply"

"Wow Sam, your exceed's really polite" complimented Erza

"He only does that to make a good impression and he's only showing his polite side right now and only shows his childish side with Eli, Rui and Me although most times he shows his annoyed side with Alex"

*Morning*

"Guys wakes up! I cooked pancakes and bacon come and get it while it's hot!" called Eli

"I'm going first" said Sam

"No ME!" shouted Alex

"Hey if who's going to be first it's me!" shouted Amy

"No it should be us!" Midori and Aka called

And then Midori, Aka, Alex, Sam, Amy, Koi, Sora, Lero and the exceeds began to fight and push themselves out of the door first

The FT members sweat dropped

"What's the big deal?" asked Natsu

"What's the big deal? WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?!"

Natsu and the others became instantly scared at the furious dragonslayers

"We'll tell you what the big deal is, Eli's cooking is the very best the way she cooks a pancake is golden brown and is always smooth and mushy at the same time in a right temperature suited for rich people eating it and she rarely cooks pancakes got it?!"

"YES"

"Good"

"Hurry up guys or I'm going to throw this away"

"NO!"

When they all went down they saw Eli playing on something

"Eli~chan what's that?" asked Lucy

"Sorry Lucy to tell you this but can you please be quiet I'm busy here ask Sam he has one of these himself"

"Ok"

At the table

"Sam, what is Eli playing on? It has some black things on the window and Eli is pressing on it"

"It's her phone, she's playing Piano Tiles. For all you here in this room, you have been warned"

"What's so bad about that?" asked Erza

"I was gonna ask the same thing" said Gajeel

"Same with us, we never heard that game" added Amy

"Shhhh... It's a new game she found, wait lets go on my room"

Sam's room

"So... What is it?"

"It's a new game and she is addicted on getting the highest score so you better keep quiet when she's playing because she is really concentrated on it. Last time a criminal interrupted us while we were walking in Magnolia...

*Flashback*

"Hey, sissy want to have some appointment with me?" a man purred maliciously

Eli was still concentrated on her game

Sam just kept quiet

"Hey I'm talking to you bitch" the man shouted while grabbing her phone and smashing it to the ground

Sam's eyes widened

'Damn he's dead bacon'

Eli was shaking furiously and whispered, "Fuck you, you bastard you broke my phone"

Then she flipped the guy and beat him up, then kicked him where he sun don't shine then threw until he reached The Sun and burned

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes, in any way possible. I was so close on getting that high score" Eli chuckled darkly

Sam shivered

*End Flashback*

Everybody in the room got scared at the story

"We promise not to interrupt her ever"

*Timeskip: End of Battles* **(Sorry for the super long timeskip cause I was a little lazy, I can't write that many battles, and I really wanted for them to go back to the guild. I'll just say that the winners are Sam and Wendy surprisingly, I really like Wendy)**

"So we're going back again huh?" said Lucy

"Yeah" answered Levy

"That was an awesome training session" complimented Natsu

"And luckily, some of our friends are going to join us and we're going to join the GMG!" Exclaimed Sam

"Hey wait a sec! Eli, I found a new episode of HTF!" shouted Em

"What?!"

"We want to watch too!" the others shouted

"What's HTF?" asked Erza

"It's Happy Tree Friends"

"Hahaha.. That sounds childish"

The other dragonslayers, that knows about the show for a long time, paled and figeted

"Are you sure you want to watch?" asked Amy, cautiously

"Can we watch too? So we can see that show and laugh at you when it's really childish to watch that show" Natsu, Gajeel and Gray added

"Don't regret it later" they warned

They watched the episode and the FT boys and Wendy just paled and their souls were almost coming out of their mouths. Well except for Erza, Lucy and Levy, who were all grinning sadistically

"Thank you Sam and the other dragonslayers for we have found a new torture for our disobedient members in FairyTail"

"The pleasure's ours"

* * *

**Eli: Wow that episode of Happy Tree Friends - Eyes Cold Lemonade - was awesome!**

**Me: Just a warning... ****I love to watch Happy Tree Friends but not suited for small children and big babies. Contains Black Humor, Graphic Violence, Adult animation. The action and adventure comedy is composed of simple drawings and combines cute forest animals with extreme graphic violence. Each episode revolves around the characters enduring accidental events of bloodshed, pain, dismemberment, and/or death. And the episode Eli was talking about, I really did watch it along with other episodes. Just a warning up ahead if you don't heed my warning it is not my responsibility if you are going to be scarred for life. I'm not kidding, seriously don't watch it until you are old enough.**

**Eli: Yes, that is true. Hey Hana, what was your age when you found that**

**Me: I was 8 and currently I'm 12. It has been 4 years since I've watched that show and yet I can't forget it. I was just playing around in YouTube when I accidentally clicked that video *shivers***

**Eli: And ones again Hana is sorry for being a lazy ass and not writing the battles since she isn't a genius when it comes like that and has a writer's block and will repay for her sins in the later chapters when she finally learns how to make fight scenes for the bad guy. Ja Ne〜 And please Review! （≧∇≦）**


End file.
